Titans prom
by NinaChiladze
Summary: Raven has fallen in love with her masked leader, but she thinks that he will never love her back. But all of sudden he asks her to accompany him to the prom. What will happen next? The story's waiting for you!


Titan prom

By Nina Chiladze

Chapter 1

Just a few days were left until the titans prom. Speedy asked Star to accompany him to the prom, what made her happy. Speedy and Star have been dating for 2 months. BB and Terra were going together. Cyborg asked Bee to go with him. Cyborg and BumbleBee were dating too. Everyone was happy and excited and happy for the prom. Everyone, but not Raven. She had nobody to go with. She wanted to ask Robin but she could not. She liked him from the first day they met.

Only Raven and Robin were left in the Titans Tower. Star went on a date with Speedy. BB and Terra went to a café, because BB wanted them to get close to each other. Cyborg said that Titans East needed his help and he would return in 2 or 3 days.

Raven was in the living room and was readind a book. She was sitting on the coach. Robin entered the room.

'Hey Raven'

'Hi Robin'

'Umm, there's something I want to tell you'

'What's that?'

'Will you … go with me to the prom?'

'Of course I will!'

'Great!'

'You know… Robin, I like you, not just as a friend. I like you more…'

'I like you too, Rae. I… I love you.'

'You really mean it?'

'Of course I do. I can say it thousand times, I love you Raven, more than everything.'

'Hello my glorious friends! How are you doing?' – Starfire came back.

'Star, can you come with me for a few minutes?

'Yes friend Raven, is everything ok?'

'Yeah everything's fine'

Star and Raven went to Raven's room.

Meanwhile at the café.

'Okay, so what will you order BB?' – asked Terra.

'Umm, I don't know… What do you want?'

'I'll have a cheesecake.'

'Fine, I'll have that too.'

'Are you ready to order?' – Asked the waiter.

'Yeah, we'll have two cheesecakes and two cherry juices'

'Okay, it will be ready in 5 minutes.'

'So, what will you be wearing at the prom babe?'

'Don't be impatient, you'll find out at the prom.'

'But it will be in 4 days! I can't wait 4 days!'

'Then I have nothing to do with it.'

Titans tower.

'What did you want to talk about friend Raven?'

'Star I can't believe it! Robin asked me to go with him to the prom. I am so excited!'

'These are gorgeous news! We have to go to the mall of shopping mall and buy a dress for you! Besides I do not have a dress too. Can you meet me downstairs at 5 o'clock today?'

'Yes, I can. But if you offer me something pink I'll kill you Star!'

'I'll try not to do it. But that color suits you so well…'

'Maybe you're right… I don't know. Thanks Star. I'll meet you at 5'

'Okay friend Raven. See you soon!'

'Yeah, see you soon. Bye'

'Buy!'

Titans East tower.

'Booyah! I won another round! Do you want to lose one more time?'

Mas y Menos murmured something in Spanish, what Cyborg obviously, couldn't understand. But with the expression on their faces they didn't want another round.

'Guys, are you here?! I've been looking for you! Oh, hi Cy'

'Hi babe… Remember, the prom is in 4 days'

'How could have I forgotten? I have already picked the dress and I'm sure you'll like it'

'Of course I will. But no matter what you are wearing, you are always beautiful!'

Bee blushed.

'Someone is deeply in love' – said Speedy.

'You better worry about Starfire!' – said Cyborg.

'Guys chill out!'

'Okay, but if he says anything inappropriate to me I swear I'll shoot him!'

'You better don't!'

Robin's pov

She accepted! She really accepted! Raven is so beautiful, I love her face, her hair, her body, I love her! I'm looking forward to the prom, but I have nothing to wear. Boys are going in costumes and ties. Ew, I don't want to remember that prom… with Kitten. But now I'm going with another girl, with prettier, cleverer and totally better!

Now with Beast Boy and Terra:

'It tastes well, doesn't it?'

'Yeah, it's good. Terra, I want to talk to you about something serious. You know even after that Slade stuff and all we didn't think you're bad or lost belief in you. You are a strong person, really good friend, pretty girl and the most important, you would be a perfect titan. We want you to be the honorary member of our team and I don't want to lose you again or leave the team.'

'Titans really think so and want me to return?'

'Of course we do!'

'I'm sorry Beast Boy, for everything I did… And if titans accept me I will be glad to be the part of the team again. I promise I won't betray you again! I swear…'

'Great news!'

Terra smiled.

Guys, I know that chapter was kinda short, but I promise the second one will be longer. It is my first story and I hope you liked it. If you have time, please review.

Thanks!


End file.
